Akira Inugami
' Inugami Akira '(犬神 明 Inugami Akira ''lit: Light of the dog god.) is a werewolf, a middle school student at Yokohama Municipal Hakutoku Academy Middle School and the main protagonist of the series. Appearance Inugami has a mature looking face that appears older than his actual age. He has brown eyes and messy black hair. Personality Having been told at young age he was cursed, Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. He carries a heavy burden, feeling that is truly 'cursed'. It is for this reason he acts smug and superior at times, acting like he doesn't care for anyone or anything but himself. He constantly tries to convince himself that the human race are 'nothing' in order to not get close to anyone. History Childhood Although many details are still unknown of his childhood, there are certain details that have been revealed throughout the series. One of the most important details as well as one of the biggest questions of the manga is the death of his parents who were fleeing from something or someone who wanted them dead. When he was 5 years old, his father quits his teaching job at the university so they can move to Alaska to live isolated from the world. Meeting the Psychic When he was a kid, he had his fortune told by a psychic(whom at some point met Akira Jin) known as Madame Zora. She died soon after Inugami's visit by a plane crashed into her house and killed her. Zora told him that he was born under a star of bad luck, thus causing all his bad luck and doom around him. Living in Alaska He and his family moved far up into the northern Alaskan mountains where no town road stretched to. A place that required hellicopter supply drops to survive. That's where his parents built a log house for them to live in. Unlike other kids, when he was thrown into that enviorment, he didn't throw tantrums of displeasure. Insted, he runs happy into the gray wolf's pack that lived there, that immediately accepts him. That was literaly, the happiest moment of his life, untill the winter of that year when he tasted the unimaginable loneliness. His Parents' Death Little is known about his parents' death, but the fact that they were killed or kidnapped by a group of men with guns and masks who actually knew that his mother was a werewolf and that he was a hybrid. It's never revealed who they were or what they wanted, only that they are responsible for his parents' death. Death and Rebirth When he faces his parents' assassins they state that "all they needed was an original, and a half-breed is of no use" and decide to kill him with a shot to his chest. Several hours later he comes back to life due to his healing factor, asking for his mother. Living with the wolves and his aunt Then, he went missing in Alaska. Inugami was eventually found, but he was with wolves.He was sent to live with his aunt. Powers and Abilities Powers '''Lycanthropy': Akira Inugami can transform himself into a werewolf, which is a human/wolf hybrid of supernatural origin. While in that form, he retains his normal intellect, is capable of speech and looks more like a wolf than a human. *'Superhuman Strength': The Werewolf possesses superhuman strength. While in his intermediate form, he is able to lift a small car and overcoming agrown lion with ease. His strength also extends into the muscles of his legs, allowing him to leap, from a crouch, from the top a building to another. He can also jump to the third floor with ease. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Werewolf's musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human, granting him superhuman levels of stamina. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': The Werewolf's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': The Werewolf's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are roughly twice as fast as those of the finest human athlete. Even during the new moon, his reflexes are at peak human condition. *'Superhuman Speed': He can move and run far faster than the finest human athlete or wolf, being nerly invisible to the human eye. *'Superhumanly Acute Senses': The werewolf has superhumanly the acute senses of sight, smell, and hearing similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see objects or people in total darkness. He can smell other living creatures and follow a scent over nearly any terrain. His sense of hearing is enhanced as well. *'Indestructibility': He is immune or highly resistant to all forms of external physical damage. He can withstand a fall from a 70 story building with only a pain in the shoulder. He can be shot with a machine gun without receiving any damage and shake the bullets of his body undisturbed. Even during the day, his body is as hard as steel. He also has demonstrated to have a high threshold for pain, as a human or a werewolf. According to the European tradition werewolves are indestructibles, that's why he can't be harmed in any way during the fullmoon and he claims to be "invincible". *'Claws and Fangs': The werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and tough, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including leather, wood, cinderblock, and even some metals. He has used his claws in order to crawl the walls of a building with ease. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Injuries that result in massive tissue damage such as bullet wounds, slashes, punctures, blunt force trauma, and severe burns heal completely, without scarring, in a short amount of time. In his human form he can heal almost instantly. *'Bad Luck Generation': Akira has stated several times, to have an awful luck. He always carries misfortune to wherever he goes. He was told at young age he was cursed, born under a really bad star. Inugami keeps the entire human race at a distance. He doesn't like to get involved with anyone's lives nor does he like anyone getting involved with his, as he believes it will only bring them misfortune. According to him, he lived with a few partners who died because of a gang that burned his house in order to get him killed. *'Golden Vital Energy': when there is new moon, he is powerless, however, when Haguro tell him to transform during the new moon he flashed a golden light. Later when Ryuuko stab him when they were about to have sex, a massive amount of golden energy was released from his body, thus getting all his powers but the wolf form. The energy has a wolf-like form. He used this power in order to save Aoshika Sensei from Haguro. While empowered with this energy he was able to survive to all kinds of damage, even an explosion. However this energy only lasts an hour, therefore when it's over he is as vulnerable as any human being. That golden radiance of his is only covered with a jet-black husk. This ability is described as his real power. *'Lunacy': Under new moon, Inugami is a normal person. Under full moon, his powers are at its top, he can shake off a shotgun blast to the face. It seems to affect his mood as well. He gets more emotional as the moon thins. *'Power Bestowal': Through a blood transfer Inugami can give someone supernatural powers. It does not necessarily turn the transfusee into a werewolf as Chiba was turned into a Were-Ogre. Wealth: Inugami comes from a very wealthy family. He has more money than any teenager has (or should have) and has no problem throwing it away. wolf guy 1 (36).jpg|Inugami Lycanthropy WG880008 copia.jpg|Inugami vital energy 18.jpg|Inugami overcoming a lion Wolf guy 1 (38).jpg WG880002.png|Inguami Vital energy N0016-17 copia.jpg|Inugami golden wolf-energy Wolf9-18.jpg N0019 copia.jpg Ookami.no.Monshou.full.1025696.jpg|Golden energy wolfguy613.jpg|Inugami's Agility Akira inugami copy.jpg|Inugami getting shot in the face Abilities *'Experienced Combatant': Akira is a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience, although he has had no formal training. Even without his powers he is quite hard to beat. *'Strong Speaker': He has proven to be very good at speaking, truthfully, and without hesitation in front of large audiences, regardless of if his words hurt people feelings or not. His innate nobility has earned him the hate and enmity from a good number of different persons. *'Gifted intellect': Akira has proven to be the smartest guy in his class placing himself as the number. Weakness *'Crippled': Since his last stand with Haguro, he lost the fingers of one hand and his left arm, however, due to his wolf-energy he still was able to defeat and kill all of Haguro's gang. *'New Moon': As many werewolves, he is as human as any other during the new moon. Relationships Akiko Aoshika Akiko Aoshika is Inugami's homeroom teacher and eventual love interest. Although he constantly denies it, Inugami soon realizes that he has developed romantic feelings toward Aoshika, as holds the same feelings towards him. He cares for her a great deal, as shown by rescuing her one three occasions, and is willing to risk his life for her on the night of the new moon. She became his reason for living and his 'moon', the source fo his werewolf powers. In turn, Aoshika shows a great deal of concern for him. She worries about him after his fight at school with Haguro and other incidents.She even misses him after she was fired, and was happy to see him again when she was rehired. When they first met, he stopped her from tripping over when she was drunk. When the mobsters that were after him seemingly killed him, Aoshika fainted and didn't see Inugami transform and kill all of the mobsters. He denies when they meet again at Yokohama Municipal Hakutoku Academy Middle School that they have met before. Aoshika still pursues the idea that it was him that night, and eventually discovers (in chapter 15) that he is a werewolf. While he tells her that he is wearing a mask, she still suspects he is a werewolf. When Inugami goes into hiding, Aoshika comes to realise she has feelings for him and is worried about him. When she is injured in the second attack on the school, Inugami comes out of hiding to check up on her, but still denies his feelings for her. It's only when Aoshika is kidnapped by Haguro that Inugami finally comes to terms with his feelings for his teacher and resolves to save her. He fails to find her before midnight, and videos of her rape are realeased online, humilating her. Eventually, Inugami finds Haguro's base and gets past the defences and mobsters that wait for him there. When questioning one of the gang members, he becomes enraged when he calls Aoshika 'a monster' and knocks out all of the gang member's teeth. When attacked, he was willing to pick up a gun, the weapon he hates the most, to reach Aoshika. He eventually reaches her, but is heavily injured. Aoshika, overcome with shame and grief, screams and tried to cover herself up. Inguami embraces her and tries to reassure her that everyhting is alright and that she was not blame for giving into the sexual pleasure that the drugs had forced her to. He offers to take her to Alaska, away from society and where they can 'have a world of their own'. Inugami struggles to break Aoshika's restraints, and is left on the verge of death when he does. Aoshika leads the way to escape, helping Inugami to walk. They don't make it to the exit because Haguro returns. After advising Aoshika to call the police, Inugami goes off to fight Haguro. After a long a brutal fight, Inugami begins to lose. Aoshkia steps in, threatening Haguro. Harguo mocks her and is about to kill her until Inugami gathers the last of his strength to beat Harugo to a bloody-pulp. The fight ends with Inugami victorious. Aoshika recovers in hospital, and is told that Inugami is dead. She goes inot a deep depression, feeling guilt and no reason to live anymore. She is willing to commit suicide, but Akira Jin stops her. Eventually, Inugami's aunt takes her out to Alaska, where she finds out more about Inugami and a new reason for living: to look after the wolves. Unbeknownst to her, Inugami is still alive, and is being held in a lab. He escapes, vowing to find Aoshika. Trivia *Inugami (犬神, lit. "dog god") is the name of a fictitious being from japanese mythology, which is similar to the Shikigami and who belongs to the range of the spirits, the Kami. *He refuses to fight because wolves are pacifist. *He hates when someone uses the wolves as a metaphor for something bad. Category:Characters